


Just a hogwarts thing that I took too far, it became weak

by sever77



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://sever77.tumblr.com/post/139403526625/gryffindor-marinette-nino-alix-kim-ravenclaw<br/>just a hogwarts au because I'm trying to judge how many words I can get without trying too hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a hogwarts thing that I took too far, it became weak

“Nino's fairly pretty, at least to me he is.” Adrien said, trying not to blush or crawl into the couch.

He was with Nathanaël in the Hufflepuff common room, going over some of their arithmancy homework for their free period. Nino had charms with Ms. Mendeliev and the Slytherins, so he wasn't there to hear the comment.

“I think so too,” Nathanaël offered, “I wouldn't mind just sleeping next to him, feeling the warmth.”

He found out in his third year that he could invite a Ravenclaw, like Nathanaël or Max, to the common room, or his bed, and the rest of his house would be okay with it. He knew a fair few of the Hufflepuffs were asexual, and even more were aromantic, so he was a bit surprised. Not that he was bringing them back for sex, he'd found himself to be a sex-negative asexual when Nathanaël had brought up his own orientation.

“I think… yeah, I'm very sure I could imagine spending a life with him.” Adrien said.

Nathanaël didn't look up from his history of magic essay.

“Woah, that's a bit deep before you've had a first date.”

“Tell me about it.”

Adrien's quill scratched while Mylène played a guitar, talking to Rose about the lack of support for a music program at Hogwarts. They were both Hufflepuffs, they didn't invite too many from other houses, they only really bothered Juleka and Ivan. But Nino was a Gryffindor, brave, and probably willing to admit his feelings for anyone.

“I don't want to go past our friendship, but your face is aesthetically pleasing.” Nathanaël said, with a small grin.

“Thanks, Nathan.” Adrien said, with a matching grin.

Next period found him in herbology with the Gryffindor head of house, Mr. Dupain. The Gryffindors were there too, along with the one other Hufflepuff who took herbology for their sixth year. He missed having Nathanaël to tell everything to. He channelled his inner Gryffindor, the sorting hat had considered it for a good ten seconds after all, and asked Nino if they could sit together. He looked to ask Marinette and she nodded frantically that Nino could join Adrien. She whispered something in his ear as they went in, to which Nino said, “No!”.

“Is there a problem, Nino?” Mr. Dupain asked.

“No, Sir. I just remembered my muggle studies homework wasn't finished.”

“Would you like to skip this lesson? I know how Mr. Damocles likes to get all his homework in on-time. We're only doing wiggentrees today, we've got it in for the O.W.L.s, and I thought it would be nice for us to look at.”

“No, Sir, I'll be fine.”

When Mr. Dupain's back was turned, Nino cupped his hand near Adrien's ear and whispered, “After all, I've got this handsome guy to keep me company.”

Adrien didn't take being complimented very well this time.

“Date me!”

“Adrien, if you don't mind, relationships, short of friendship of course, should be left at the door.” Mr. Dupain said.

Nino was blushing when Adrien could finally look at him properly. They spent the rest of the lesson throwing compliments under their breath at each other.

“Your glasses compliment your face.”

“Your house colour treats your hair well.”

“That cologne, it's just like Nathanaël's.”

“That's not sexy dude.”

“I don't do sexy.”

After the rest of his classes were finished, Adrien went up to Ravenclaw tower and answered the riddle _What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?,_ Nathanaël anwered, because other houses couldn't get in without assistance.

“I'm too excited to sleep, can I use you again?” Adrien asked.

“My warmth is yours. My sword for your face, my art for your money.”

“What was that last one?”

“I've seen muggles draw things for money. Some of the big stuff goes for millions or billions. A lot of galleons.”

Nathanaël led him to the dormitory and expanded the bed a bit, then they cuddled until they fell asleep. It was familiar, they'd been doing it since just after the orientations conversation.

In the morning, before Nathanaël left for muggle studies, he asked if he could tell Nino of their relationship and hopefully land them both another zucchini, or he could be something else to Adrien and a zucchini to Nathanaël, he'd be okay with that. Adrien gave a sigh of confirmation. He got dressed, and walked Adrien to his common room before going to muggle studies. Nino sat with him. He got the opportunity to talk when Mr. Damocles set up a VHS tape to play in the front of the class.

“You know how Adrien and I are queerplatonic partners? He wants to full-on date you, Nino.”

“And what would I be to you?”

“Another zucchini, if all goes well.”

“Tell him we can all do whatever you two are comfortable with, I'm flexible.”

“Meet in the Hufflepuff common room after potions?”

“Yes! I don't know what it looks like yet, no-one tells me.”

“Expect cushions.”

Nathanaël got some food from the kitchen, and Rose let him in. She preferred to eat back in the common room. Adrien came in after them and grinned like a dork at Nino.

“Dating and not-dating celebratory feast! Commence!” Nathanaël said.

“Something like that, anyway.” Nino said.

  



End file.
